Deja Vu
by Roy Of Fire3
Summary: Mike and Mica are happy. However, Zoda returns. Mike forgets everything. Can he go save Mica again? Even with no memory? Read and Review please. Rated T for language and some graphic descriptions.
1. Return

Deja Vu

I don't own Startropics

Chapter 1: Return

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today, we join Mike, as he comes back to C-Island. After a long school year and a losing baseball season, Mike was looking forward to some quality time in the sun, nice fruit drinks, and spending time with his one and only girlfriend, Mica, that he rescued over a year ago. See, an evil alien, Zoda, attacked and killed off this entire race, known as the Argonians. These 7 kids were sent to Earth in 3 stasis cubes. Mike battled thee aliens and killed them and Zoda. He got the cubes, and out came the kids. 3 in the red, and 3 in the blue cube. But only 1, Mica, in the green one. The kids adapted to life on Earth, but Mica was troubled. Mike continued to comfort her of her worries and give her piece of mind. However, the more he saw her, the more he began to feel for her. Soon, he admitted his feelings to her, and she felt the same. That tied the knot! Now, they have been dating for over a year. Mica, telecommunicating what best she can with Mike, has been there only communication in a year. She has eagerly awaited to see him again. As the helicopter that Mike was on landed, she smiled a smile full of more happiness then any other in the world. Once the blades calmed down enough to safely leave the flying machine, Mike opened the door and jumped out. Being that the windows in the helicopter were tented, Mike couldn't see outside once inside the copter. When he landed on the ground, he looked around to see the beauty of the island, only to be knocked over by Mica jumping on him to hug him. He fell over and hit the stairs on the helicopter, knocking him unconscious.

After 3 hours of unconsciousness, Mike wakes up in a bed in a hut. "Uhh, I must be in Coralcola!" he exclaimed as he set up and looked around. "Right, you're in Hapo's hut." Mica said softly. Hapo Omoy is the chief of Coralcola. He's a nice, rotund fellow with an even bigger heart. His sister, Bana Omoy, is the island shaman. "I'm so sorry, Mike. I didn't mean to knock you unconscious." Mica said apologetically. "Heh. It's ok." Mike assured her. "I'm sorry" Mica apologized again. "It's ok" Mike said again. There was a small silence, the Mike added, "Nice way to start off the Summer huh?" There was another small silence, then the two smiled and laughed.


	2. Amnesia

Deja Vu

I don't own Startropics

Chapter 2: Amnesia

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After another hour of resting, Mike is up and moving around with Mica by his side. "How's it going Mike?" Baboo asked as he walked into Coralcola with a net filled with at least 150 fish in it. "Good! Nice to see ya again, Baboo!" Mike exclaimed. "Cool, nice to hear it. Welcome back. Supper will be ready soon" Baboo told him as he left. "Thank ya'" Mike responded. Mike and Mica went on a little walk toward Dr. Jones lab On the way, however, they began to chat.

"So, how was your year?" Mica asked. "Well, school was a snore, and we lost our baseball season." Mike told her. "Oh no!" Mica gasped. "Ah, there's always next year." Mike said. As Mike and Mica talk, they don't even notice that there holding hands. They reach Dr. J's lab soon. "Wait here, I'll be back in a minute." Mike said. "Ok" Mica sighed. Mike ran into the lab to see his uncle. When he walked in, he was shocked at what he saw. The whole place was clean! No noodle packets, no books or ciphers on the tables. Everything had even been rearranged and arranged in a neat and orderly fashion. "Woah! Extreme Makeover: Laboratory Edition!" Mike said under his breath as he entered the lab. "Uncle Steve? You here?" Mike asked Mike. "Michael! Is that you!" A voice asked from deep in the building. "Yep" Mike said loud enough that Mica, 150 feet away, could hear. Suddenly, Dr. Jones came running out of a nearby bedroom and hugged Mike. "It's nice to see you again!" Dr. Jones said. "Ok, let go! Yourchoakingmeaak" Mike said slowly. "Sorry" Dr. J let go. Well, I just came to see ya." Mike said. "Nice place now that it's clean" "Haha! Yeah, I straightened up a bit sense it got in a bunch of mess after the event's with Zoda." Dr. J explained. "Yeah, I..." Mike was interrupted by an ear-shattering scream he knew all too well. "MICA!" Mike shouted as he grabbed his yo-yo off of Dr. J's shelf and ran outside.

"N-no! I-it can't b-be!" Mike stuttered, as he was stopped in his tracks at the site. In front of him, was the evil who he thought was long gone. The creature that he thought he'd rid of 1 year ago. The monster he swore he sent to hell, one year ago. The beast in front of him was none other then Zoda! "II killed yyou!" Mike stuttered. "Haha! You really think you could kill me? Fool!" Zoda rasped as he grabbed Mica by the arm. "Let go of her you bastard!" Mike cussed at him. "Ho! You look like you're loosing your cool!" Zoda mocked. "I SAID LET HER GO! NOW!" Mike yelled louder. "No! I need her!" Zoda said as he grabbed Mica by her hair and lifted her in the air. "Ow! Put me down you son of a...!" Mica swore. "Damn you!" Mike said as he put his finger through the loop on the yo-yo and grabbed it's hard, round surface in his hand. "Mike! Help!" Mica pleaded. "Shut up!" Zoda said as he punched her in the stomach. She coughed a bit and spit a few drops of blood onto Zoda's spaceship.

The sight of the blood was all the motivation Mike needed. "You son of a gun!" Mike screamed, not wanting to cuss. He charged toward Zoda with his yo-yo wound, but hidden. "Haha! You fool! You can't beat me! You're a fool to try, but an even bigger fool to try to take be down with your bare hands!" Zoda announced. "What makes you think I'm going to hit you with my bare hands?" Mike asked as he got within striking distance. He then pulled out his yo-yo from behind his back and swung it at Zoda with all the strength he had. It struck Zoda hard and fell backward, releasing Mica and falling to the ground. "Ha! Mike: 1, Zoda: 0!" Mike yelled as he picked Mica up and brushed her off.

After making sure she was ok, he looked back toward Zoda, who had gotten up and looked as if the hit didn't even faze him. "Nice job, Michael. Well done. That caught me off guard. However, It won't happen again." Zoda said as he ran right up to Mike and struck him in the side of his neck, sending him to the ground 13 feet away. "Mike!" Mica screamed. Zoda grabbed up Mica again and threw her into the spaceship. Then, Mike got up and swung hit yo-yo at Zoda. Zoda easily dodged and backhanded Mike to the ground after spinning a 180. Zoda walked up to Mike and put his hand on his head. "Now, you will forget all and will go through the stuff you have gone threw already." Suddenly, a small lightning bolt shot out of Zoda's hand and on Mike's forehead, knocking the already battered boy unconscious for the 2nd time that day. Then Zoda kicked Mike once more and sent him another 10 feet away before getting on his spaceship. Once on, he powered it up and Mica screams of terror were completely overpowered by the spaceship's roar.


	3. Information

Deja Vu

I don't own Startropics

Chapter 3: Information

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about 15 minutes, Mike awoke to find himself battered and bruised. He sat up, but pulling a few tears out with it. "Where am I?" Mike asked himself as he looked around. "Mike!" Dr. J yelled as he ran toward the boy. "Dr. J? That you?" Mike asked. "Yes" Dr. J responded. "Where am I? Where's that girl?" Mike asked him. "You're on C-Island and that girl was Mica, your girlfriend" Dr. J responded questionably. "She was my girlfriend?" Mike shouted. "You're kidding!" "No, I'm not. Are you ok, Mike?" Dr. J asked. "Well, my head hurts and I'm all bruised up." Mike told him. "I'll bet. Well, come into my lab." Dr. J demanded. "Ok, whatever" Mike said as he came up to his feet. "Hey! What's with this yo-yo?" Mike said with a confused look on his face. "That's your weapon" Dr. J said to him as he kept walking. "Uh huh, I'll bet it is, Mr. Crazy." Mike mocked as he started following him while swinging it up and down. They enter the lab and Mike starts to mock him about the cleanliness. "Oh my God! It's actually clean!" Mike said playfully. "Yes, yes, Extreme Makeover: Laboratory Edition." Dr. J said, mocking Mike's past thought. "Hey! How'd you know that I thought that?" Mike asked Dr. J. "Cause', I put a mind-reading device in the door." Dr. J said. "Sense you stood there the whole time, I was able to see" "Yada-yada-yada! I really don't care! It is boring to me!" Mike interrupted. "Oh, yea! I forgot you were only 15!" Dr. J said disappointedly. "So, what's with the yo-yo?" Mike asked holding it in his hand tightly. "Well, that's your special island yo-yo! It's your weapon that you used to go through Coralcola caves" Dr. J said. "Well, it doesn't look like it works worth a damn." "Well, I thought so, too, when you got it. But it soon changed my mind. When you got back with only a few scratches, I thought that you had the best yo-yo I'd ever seen." Dr. J explained. "Wow! I never would have guessed" "Uh huh" "That you were so crazy!" Mike finished. "I'm not lying!" Dr. J snapped. "Whatever!" Mike said as he turned around and went out the door. Back in Coralcola, Mike walks in the Chief's hut and sits down, waiting on the chief to return. After about 2 minutes, the chief came into the hut to rest, only to be greeted by Mike. "Hello, Mike! What can I do for ya'?" "Well, I was wondering if you might be able to polish up the yo-yo a bit. "Ah, the island yo-yo. Sure, give me a minute." Hapo said as he took the yo-yo and walked to the other end of his hut. Then, as if out of nowhere, Bana, Hapo's sister and island shaman, came walking in. "Mike Jones! You must take the test of island courage again! Mica must be rescued." Bana yelled as she spotted him. "What is "The Test of Island Courage?" Mike asked. "Wellumm" Bana stopped at Mike's sudden stupidity and to see if he'd say he was joking. After about a minute of silence, Mike asked "Well, is anyone gonna tell me what the "Test of Island Courage" is?" "It's a test, you go through the monster filled tunnels of Coralcola, which are just north of here, and get out the other side. Alive." Bana explained. "Well, how will I kill the monsters?" Mike asked her after she finished. "Simple" Hapo said as he laid the shining yo-yo back in Mike's hand, "Use this yo-yo" "Ok, is everyone crazy? It's a yo-yo, damn it! Not a mace! It is a cheap toy that won't even dent paper, much less kill monsters! Mike screamed at them both hatefully. "Well, try it for yourself" Bana said, holding up a piece steel beam. "Fine! But when this yo-yo snaps into a thousand pieces, don't say I told ya so!" Mike said as he grabbed the yo-yo and held it tight in his right hand. He put his finger in the hole and reared back. He then launched the yo-yo straight and true. It moved with such speed that you could've sworn that it had a motor on it. The yo-yo began to rotate fast and a small circular beam was rotating around the yo-yo. The toy hit the steel and snapped it into 5 pieces without even stopping. It was like a knife through butter, smooth and quick. It finally reached the end of it's string about 6 feet away, then stopped spinning and came back to Mike as straight and true as when it left his hand the first time. Once the yo-yo was back in Mike's hand, mouths dropped. Mike and Hapo were shocked to the point of speechlessness. Even Bana was shocked at the power it had. "HOLY SHIT! THAT WAS COOL! IT'S A POWERFUL WEAPON!" Mike said, finally admitting to it. "Uhuhuh"Hapo said, unable to get any words out. "Now, Mike, go rescue Mica!" Bana said. "Right!" Mike agreed and ran out of Coralcola. He ran all the way to the tunnel entrance. Once there, he stopped. "Well, this is it! Time to go and rescue this girl." Mike said, still with no idea that all this had happened before. Mike took one last deep breath, than ran into the tunnels of Coralcola. The "Test of Island Courage" had began!


	4. The Test of Island Courage

Deja Vu

I don't own Startropics

Chapter 4: The Test of Island Courage

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Mike stepped in and looked around, all he saw was some water and grass. "Well, it isn't as bad as I thought it would be." Mike continued on to the next room via passageway. Once he went through, a big rock door came down and closed the passageway so tightly, that even an ant couldn't get through. "Well, I guess there's no turning back now." Mike said to himself as he looked around and saw 3 little pink slugs crawling around. "Well, I won't even bother killing them." Mike walked by one of them and it lunged at him, biting him in the leg. "Ow! You sorry little" Mike didn't finish the sentence, as he was pulling out his yo-yo and blasting the slug. It hit it and the slug died in a small explosion. "Damn pests" Mike snapped as he walked to the next room. As with the last, a door closed the passageway. This was a long room with blue rats walking around. "Well, little itsy-bitsy rats." Mike said as he struck one with his yo-yo. The rat squeeked and then bit Mike in the same spot as the slug, but the rat took a small chunk out of his leg. "OW! What is it with that spot!" OW!" Mike yelled at the top of his lungs. "You stupid little rat! I'll kill you and all your kind!" Mike swore as he smacked the hissing rat in the head and decapitated it right then and there. Then he looked at all the other rats with such an evil glare, that they all squeaked then ran. Mike began chasing them back and forth across the room saying" Come here, little rats! I just wanna take your head! Come on!" Mike eventually caught one and hit it so hard with the yo-yo, that it was headless in one strike. Mike chased these rats for at least five minutes, once four more were dead, he only had one left. "Come here!" Mike said softly, grinning evilly. "Squeak!" the rat said, and shot between Mike's legs. Mike, however, was quicker, and struck the rat in the back as it zipped by. "Got ya!" Mike yelled, but soon stopped grinning when he saw the rat was alive and hissing. "Come on!" Mike yelled at it. The rat lunged and as Mike dodged, it's teeth scratched Mike's face. "Damn! That was painful!" Mike yelled as it prepared to lunge again. This happened about 4 times, with Mike being unable to get a clean shot. Finally, the rat lunged again, but Mike was ready and completely irritated. He grabbed a head of another rat and shot it at the lunging rat. It hit it with such force, he died instantly. Then Mike chopped it's head off. "There! Stupid pest!" Mike said as he walked across the room, happy with his accomplishment. When he approached the northern part of the room, he noticed the whole part was a hole, filled with water. It had green tiles over the water all across the water. "Well, time to hop!" mike began to hop slowly across each of the 16 tiles that stood in his way. He finally got to the end where there was a rock door, but it was unopened. "Shit! How do I get through?" Mike yelled as he slammed his foot down on the tile. He looked around and noticed a tile he didn't jump on. "Hmm" Mike jumped on the tile and all of a sudden, the one he was just on rose to about twice it's height and turned red. "wowcool" Mike said as he made one long jump to the tile and pushed the tile back down. The door opened with a 'swish'. "Well, I'll have to keep that in mind" Mike said to himself as he walked through. He continued through a few more rooms, and even found this secret room with a small glass bottle with red juice in it. Mike drank it, and was healed and pepped up to move on. He even found this fireball shooter, but only 50 ammo with it. "Well, this should do some damage. As long as I don't swallow it." Mike smiled at the funny thought and walked into a small room with some bats and 2 snakes. "Well, let's try this shooter" Mike grabbed it and a pellet. He put it in the shooter and it immediately ignited. He took aim at the snake, who would take 2 strikes from his yo-yo, and shot. It hit him and he died. "Wow! Powerful!" Mike yelled as he shot 4 more to kill the other 4 enemies. The stone door to the north opened and Mike walked in, not knowing that all hell would break loose on him with this beast in the next room. Mike entered the room with the C-Serpent's mate(sense Mike killed the C-Serpent a year ago). "Woah! Big snake!" Mike yelled as he grabbed his shooter and shot 3 shots at him, but to no avail. "Damn! Is he immortal!" Mike thought as he opened his mouth and shot 2 huge fire balls at Mike. The hit and he was ignited. "SHOOT! SHIT! SHOOT! HOT! WARM! HOT!" Mike yelled as he splashed a bit of water on himself. "Damn you!" Mike snapped as he grabbed his shooter and aimed. "Where can I hit him to kill him?" Mike pondered. "The serpent opened his mouth again and it hit Mike. "Inside his mouth!" Mike dinged. Mike shot a few shots into the serpents mouth, then jumped out of the way of the fireballs that it shot. Mike repeated this process until the serpent glowed red, then blew up. "Yes! And only burned to a crisp on the outsides." Mike chuckled as he jumped on the platform the serpent was on and walked up to a small room with one tile. He jumped on it, jumped on the activated red switch and walked through the open passageway it created. Then he climbed the stairs and ran out of the tunnel. When the light hit his face, he jumped for joy. He'd done it! He'd passed "The Test of Island Courage"again.


	5. Sub C and a Mother Dolphin

Deja Vu

I don't own Startropics

Chapter 5: Sub-C and the Mother Dolphin's Plea

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, that was exciting!" Mike yelled as he got out of the cave. "Mike! Come here!" A voice called from the dock. "Hey! Baboo! What's up?" Mike called to the island native. "Not much. I hear your going to rescue Mica,again" Baboo said. "Well, I ain't got a clue as to what you just said, but ok." Baboo looked at Mike like he was crazy, but didn't say anything. "Well, Sub-C's ready to run" Baboo informed him as he guided him to the submarine. "Ok, well, let's go." Mike told him. "Erm, I'm not going, sorry." Mike looked at Baboo like he was crazy. "Ok, well, I guess with my little yo-yo here, I'lll be able to take on anything." Mike said as he jumped in. "Ok, well, use 1746 to start the sub. Tell Nav-Com" Baboo said. "Ok!" Mike yelled from inside. "Attention caption, please enter code. "1746" Mike yelled. "Confirmed, ready to launch." Nav-Com said. "See ya!" Baboo said from outside. "See ya!" Mike yelled just before the hatch closed on the sub and it began to move forward. "Well, after my little event with the tunnels, I think I'm ready for just about anything. "On ahead full to the nearest island, Lighthousecola" Nav-Com said. "Ok" Mike responded to the little computer robot. After a couple hours, Mike is awoken by Nav-Com. "Reached Lighthousecola! Stop until return?" "Yes." Mike responded as he got out and went to a nearby lighthouse. There wasn't anyone downstairs, but upstairs, there was a old man. "Howdy! Not often we get visitors around herewait a second. I know you. YourumMike?" "Yep!" Mike said. "well, nice to see ya again!" he said. "Ditto, listen, have you seen a girl?" Mike asked. "No, but I saw a spaceship fly by and land on Bellcola" he said. "Thanks" Mike called as he ran out. "Mike prepares to get in Sub-C when a dolphin came up. "Mike! Help! My baby is gone again!" It cried, after the translation from Nav-Com. "Well, I can't help ya" Mike said. "Please! My baby will die!" She cried. "Well, I have to rescue this girl." Mike said back. "Please! You'll get to kick more but." The dolphin begged. "Fine" Mike gave in and walked to the tunnel. He caught the glimpse of a big ol' red heart behind some rocks. "Well, how can I get that?" Mike asked himself. He kicked the rock, and his foot went through, as if nothing was there. "Cool!" Mike yelled as he ran for the heart. He went through the rocks and grabbed the heart. He suddenly felt stronger and more alive. "Cooler!" Mike yelled. Mike entered the tunnel and began his second round of monsters with a long sigh.


	6. Lighthousecola and the Baby Dolphin Resc

Deja Vu

I don't own Startropics

Chapter 6: Lighthousecola Tunnels and the Rescue of a Baby Dolphin

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At first, the tunnel looked like it was harmless, but that would soon change. Mike stepped up the stairs and into the fist room, only to be met by some lizard like things coming out of the water behind him. "Oh great, more freaky monsters" Mike sighed as he pulled out his yo-yo and hit the beast. I flashed a bit from the beam on the yo-yo, but kept coming. "Uh oh!" Mike yelled as he jumped over the beast and struck it in it's back with his yo-yo. It died. "Dang! More two hit enemies" Mike said as he jumped over the gap of watter and more came after him. Only this time, from both directions. "Eek!" Mike yelled as he noticed a small platform on the side with some "Lewisville Sluggers" bats on them. "Cool! Killing devices!" Mike yelled at the beasts and jumped over the one heading for him and ran to the platform, performing a perfect long jump over the gap filled with water. He picked up the bats, and it formed into one bat with a small '30' on the bottem. "ok then" Mike said as he jumped back on the platform with the lizards. "Hey ugly's! Prepare to die!" Mike yelled as he grabbed the bat with both hands and swung at the first one. The bat hit him right in the back and he died instantly in a small explosion. "Does everything die in a small explosion?" Mike asked himself. He had no time to answer it, though. At the sight of his fallen comrade, the second beast charged at him with great speed. "Ready to die, too?" Mike asked it as he grabed the bat and prepared to knock it in the back as well. But this lizard jumped up and bit Mike in the face as he went by, causing it to start to bleed. "Ah! You accursed freak!" Mike yelled, grabbing his face and falling to his knees. After a few seconds, the bleeding stopped. "Huh, I didn't blead as long as I did when the rat bit me in Coralcola. And it hurt the same!" Mike noticed and got up. The beast had jumped into the water and was coming up again. When Mike saw him, he grabbed the bat again. "This time, you'll die!" Mike said. The beast jumped tio attack, but Mike swung the bat like he does in the baseball field, and sent it flying a few feet before it exploded. "Stupid beasts!" Mike yelled as he looked at the marvelous bat. It now, however, said '27' instead of '30'. "Huh, odd!" Mike said as he left the room and went into the next. The next room contained a bunch of tiles in the the water, and a tile that was sinking and rising, over and over. "Well, I'm gonna have to be quick on that one" Mike commented as he jumped to the tile in front of it. Then, he saw 7 red squid-like creatures. "Well, more freaks to kill" Mike whispered. Mike stood in front of the sinking tile until it rose, then he made a quick jump on it, but as he jumped off, it started to sink. Mike made it, but his shoes got wet. "Ow man, these are new Starters, too." Mike wined as a squid came up beside him. "Oh no you don't" Mike swung his bat, but it jumped away. "Stop moving around!" Mike yelled as he swung at it four more times, all in a circle around him. Finally, Mike put the bat in his back pocket and grabbed his yo-yo and struck the squid right there. It blew up immediately. "There!" Mike jumped from tile to tile until he killed all 7 squids, but the door didn't open. "Weird" Mike said as he jumped to the bottom tile, which then got a giant foot shape on it, the same size as the tile. Then, a nearby tile came up red, like the other buttons. Mike jumped over the sinking tile again, hit the switch, back over the tile, and through the door. The next room was small with 4 snakes, 3 in little corridors and one heading straight for him. "Great!" Mike sighed as he blasted the snake twice with the yo-yo. He ran by the others in the corridors and hit the one in the last one, and went up the corridor. There, he found nothing. "Shit! A dead end!" Mike snapped looking around. He noticed a shadow in a part of the wall in front of him. "Hmm" Mike hummed and ducked to go through. He made it to a place with 4 tiles, which he stepped on and got another tile with a foot on it. Then, Mike went through another hole within the wall. This room had a red switch and a bat. Mike took care of the bat, hit the switch and wet through the door. Mike continued through the rest of the dungeon. After collecting a potion, getting hit by a starfish and taking so pain, as well as collecting a snowman doll, Mike entered a room with one squid and the dolphin in a cage, trapped. "Shoot! I can't blast him out" Mike cursed after killing the squid and striking the wall with his yo-yo and bat. "Oh well, let me find another way in" Mike said to the dolphin as he entered the room of the water devil, Octo the huge! Once in, Mike noticed nothing but water and 5 tiles in a vertical row. "Huh" Mike said as he turned to go out, but found the door sealed. "Shit! I'm trapped! And can't swim!" Mike yelled as he grabbed his yo-yo and began to bash the door. Mike didn't notice the giant squid coming up from the water until it roared. Mike got so scared at the sound he dropped his last 9 bats in the water and almost dropped the yo-yo. "Woah! No Way!" Mike yelled as he saw Octo the Huges brother, sense the other one was killed earlier. "Well, I can't reach him!" Mike yelled as the squid began to shoot black ink-balls at the memory-less Mike Jones. The squid shot the balls so fast, he was hitting almost every tile with one every 2 seconds. Unlike the real Octo, this Octo didn't shoot the balls over the tiles at Mike, but at the tiles, causing them to sink for a second, than rise again. Just like the sinking tiles. "Uh oh!" Mike yelled as he saw a ball come for him.

Chapter 6-2: Octo the Huge 2

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Note: I put this in a sub-chapter because the battle's gonna be long and I didn't want the chapter to run on and on)

The ball came for Mike and brushed his foot as he jumped to his right, causing his foot to become black and inky. "Eww!" Mike said as he landed and tried to jump to the right to dodge another ball, but couldn't move. The ink held his foot down. "Oh crap! Mike yelled as the ink-ball hit him and he took quite a bit of damage. "OWW!" Mike yelled, but Octo didn't listen. He stopped moving left and right to hit Mike, and stood right in front of him. "I'm gonna die" Mike said in a whisper as Octo shot 9 ink-balls at Mike, all at once. Mike yelled and threw his arms up as they hit him. After 5 more hit him and he was knocked unconscious, then the other 4 went right threw him, killing him instantly.

"Mike! This is Bana! You need to wake up! The Southern cross will give you the strength to do so." Bana called from beyond. Suddenly, Mike's wounds were healed and he was awake, right outside of Octo's lair. "Ok! This is the time I'll kill that damn squid!" Mike snapped as he struck the now severely damaged door (Thanks to Octo shooting at him, killing him, and then striking the door a bit more where Mike was standing). Mike grabbed hit yo-yo and blasted the door twice before it went down and into the water. Octo heard the commotion and rose from the water, only to see that Miuke had returned. "Roar!" Octo screamed at the sight of the boy her thought he had already killed. "Now! You will be the one to die!" Mike shouted at Octo and pullede out his yo-yo. Octo began to shoot at him again, but this time Mike was ready. Mike jumped to the left and grabbed his snowman doll he dropped in his first attempt. Mike began to hop left and right, dodging the blast's from Octo. After about a minute of this, Mike began to get tired and Octo became irritated at the boy he couldn't hit. Octo swam up to the tile right in front of Mike to get a close range shot. He was so close to Mike, you could count each of his nose hairs. "Woah!" mike yelled as Octo came up. Mike got so scared as he jumped back a bit, he dropped one of the snowman dolls in the water. "Shoot!" Mike yelled as he got on his knees and put his hand in the water to reach it. Then, he noticed that the water was freezing up into solid ice, and Mike took out his hand. The water froze and Octo froze with it! Mike stood up and poked Octo a couple of times in the eye, but the squid did nothing. "Cool! Frozen target" Mike said as he pulled out his yo-yo and got a look on his face so evil, that you wouldn't want to get near him. Mike began to pound on Octo with his yo-yo in the right eye, trying to blind the squid. Octo criewd out in pain, but couldn't move due to the frozen water. Mike kept hitting the eye, until it just fell out and into the water. Octo screamed in pain with an ear-shattering cry, trying to subdue Mike with the high pitch, but to no avail. Mike hopped to the tile to his left and began to pound on his left. After a few hits, Mike noticed that the water was unfreezing and Octo was starting to move his tentacles a bit. "Oh great" Mike panicked as to what to do, cause' if Octo unfroze, he would release all hell on Mike for the pain he caused him. "What to do! What to do!" Mike yelled asa he thought of the other snowman doll. "Aha!" Mike screamed as he grabbed the doll out of his pocked and put it in the water. It immediately froze again. "Yes!" Mike yelled as he began to hit Octo's left eye. After a few more hits, his left eye fell out as well, and Octo screamed again. "Aw! What's mthe matter? Octo losing his cool?" Mike teased as he began to strike Octo rapidity in the face as hard as he could. Mike kept this up and Octo was beginning to bruise. Mike even punctured a hole in his head from the pounding. Mike was starting to finish Octo off when to water unfroze and Octo mover back, hitting his butt on the wall. Octo shot as fast as he could all over the place, but to no avail. He could hit Mike! Octo then stopped, looked up in the air and then powered up a large ink-ball that he shot a Mike. It was two tiles big! "Oh shit!" Mike yelled as he jumped to a tile to escape it. He succeeded, but the blast was an acid ball and completely destroyed the 2 right-most tiles. "Yikes!" Mike screamed as Octo prepared to launch another at the 2 left-most tiles. Mike again, dodged it, but he only had one tile left to stay on, the center one, right in front of Octo! "Uh oh!" Mike yelled. Then, he felt something hot on his foot. Mike bent over and took off his shoe, only to see that he'd been struck and his shoe was being dissolved. "Ouch!" said as he picked it out, but it began to burn his hand. Mike dropped the shoe and realized, "I can't hit Octo with my yo-yo." He thought of the the show and concluded, "It's my only hope" Mike picked up the disintegrating shoe and threw it at Octo, hiting him right on the head. Just as Mike thought, it stuck to his head and began to fry him from the head down. "Yes!" Mike screamed as Octo began to scream and shoot blasts up in the sky to get it off, but only ended up coming down and hitting him. Finally, after the acid burned into him and the pellets blasted a small hole in his head, Octo breathed his last, and blew up in an explosion. "Go rest in hell, you son of a bitch" Mike yelled as the dolphin came up out of his cage. Killing Octo must of opened the cage. "Hey buddy" Mike said to the dolphin. "Chirp Chirp" It called as he came up to Mike and nosed him onto his back. Then the dolphin rode on and out to land, where he sat Mike down. Octo was dead and the dolphin was rescued.

Chapter 6-1: Lighthousecola Tunnels and the Rescue of a Baby Dolphin

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once back outside, Nav-Com was calling from inside, "Congratulations! Signaling Mother" Then, as if my magic, the mother comes up from the water chirping as well. Mike hopped in Sub-C and Nav-Com was translation the dolphins. They were saying "We will never forget you!" Then the dolphins showed Mike how to get out of Lighthousecola and back into the ocean. The dolphins chirp, louder this time, "We will never forget you! Good Luck!" Mike gave them the thumbs up sign and began to send Sub-C out into the open waters of the ocean.


	7. Shipwrecked

Deja Vu

I don't own Startropics

Chapter 7: Shipwrecked

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike was sailing along when all of a sudden, a storm came at them. It was a category 2 hurricane! The storm rocked Mike and Sub-C around and smashed Sub-C into some rocks and knocked Mike flat on his face on the sandy beach right beside it. "After Mike awoke, the storm was at Lighthousecola and wreaking havoc there. "Thank goodness I left when I did" Mike chuckled as he turned around to see that Sub-C was damaged beyond repair. "SHIT!" Mike yelled as he ventured on to the right and saw a small hut. Inside, was an old man that offered him some coconut milk. Mike took it and felt very empowered after. "Thanks, now do you know where I can get help for my ship?" Mike asks. "Miracola! That's a small town to the north of here. But beware, I've been through the tunnels in this area in my youth. The monsters are dangerous and the tunnels numerous. 5 in all" The man told him. "Great! 5 more tunnels" Mike sighed and thanked the man again. He left the hut and walked up to the first tunnel. About a mile away he saw a town, Miracola. However, it was inaccessible unless you went through the tunnel. "Oh well, here we go again" Mike sighed as he jumped into tunnel number 1


	8. Miracola Revisited

Deja Vu

I don't own Startropics

Chapter 8: Miracola Revisited

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was a small tunnel, but had new dangers, nonetheless. Mike began to wander through the small dungeon, killing old enemies he'd seen before already. Then, Mike came to a room with grass all around and a cross of water in the center. The passageway behind him closed and the passage to his right was sealed. Inside the room were 2 bird-like creatures. They had on red vests and were made of bone. They were bigger then Mike. "Nice birdie" Mike said as he swung out his yo-yo and struck the one in front of him 3 times. The 'bird' flinched, but kept coming at him. "It's still alive?" Mike yelled as he backed up a little more and struck it again, but it still lived. "Die already!" Mike yelled as he struck it again. This time, it did die. "5 strikes to kill that damn thing! Good Lord!" Mike yelled as he struck the other one. Mike continued through the rest of the rooms, killing some more enemies he knew and loved (well, maybe not loved). Once out, Mike headed for the place he needed to be to fix his sub, Miracola. "Finally! I'm in!" Mike yelled as he ran to the chief's hut to get help. Outside the hut, was a guard. "Can I come in? I need to see the chief!" Mike yelled at the guard, as if he was deaf. "No" he said flatly. "I need to!" Mike said. "No! Your not!" "Get out of my way!" Mike snapped, now irritated. "How many times must I say no?" the guard asked sarcastically. At this point, Mike was completely irritated. He pulled out his yo-yo and wound it up. "Let me in!" Mike said through gritted teeth. "Oh! I'm so scared of that little yo-yo!" The guard mocked at the little toy. "You will be when I'm done with ya'" Mike said as he swung the yo-yo forward. "HAHA! Yeah right!" The guard mocked as he put up his arm to block the yo-yo. However, he didn't expect it to be a super yo-yo. The yo-yo went right through his arm, slicing it off. The yo-yo continued on and hit the hut, putting a small hole in it and it started dripping blood from the guard. "Ow! Son of a..." "Shut up!" Mike yelled at him, overpowering the guard's cussing. Mike strung the yo-yo sideways and hit the guard with it up over his head with the plastic part. The guard fell unconscious, but not dead. "Ha! Told you to get out of my way!" Mike yelled as he stepped over the guard and went inside the hut. Inside, he heard two men yelling. "I, for one, am furious! I need the hermit!" Chief Miracola snapped. "Well, sir, were doing our best. He said he'd come" Another man said. "I need him now! Banettee is sick!" CM snapped back. "Sir, I'm trying!" "Well, go try harder dam..." "I'm not interrupting anything, am I? "Mike asked, walking in and interrupting a man cussing for the 2nd time in five minutes. "Mike! Glad to see ya! What are you doing down here?" "Well, my sub broke" "Well, I'll fix it, if you can help me again." CM said. "What?" Mike asked, wanting to know. "Banettee is sick again, can you go see the mountain hermit for me?" CM asked. "Sure!" Mike said. "What's she got?" "Well, it's called 'Afterthelightningsickness'" CM said. "Oh, ok" "Well, anywho, my guard will take you there!" CM told Mike as he walked toward the door. "Uh, I'll go alone. No problem!" Mike piped up suddenly, not wanting to be around CM when he saw his guard. "Whatever floats your boat" CM said as he took his seat again. "Just be careful" "Got it!" Mike yelled as he left the hut and went to the end of the town, which was through a small forest with a path cut out of it. At the end, was another guard. "Great!" Mike muttered as he pulled out his yo-yo, not wanting to go through the time consuming chatter. "Hello! Can I go by, please?" Mike asked the guard. "Do you have permission from Chief Miracola?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm to go and get the mountain hermit to heal the sick Banettee." Mike responded. "Ok, I believe ya', go ahead" He told him and walked aside. "Ok, thanks" Mike said, surprised at how easy that was. Mike put his yo-yo back in his back pocket and left the large town of Miracola. Mike walked about a mile and realized, "I ain't eat all day!" Mike saw a castle in the distance and rushed toward it, hoping for some food. Once he made it to the castle courtyard, Mike had run out of breath and was now more hungry then ever. Mike went up to the female guard of the castle and asked, "Can I get some food, please?" "What sex are you?" The guard asked him. "Huh? I was male the last time I checked" Mike said, confused. "Then no entrance! This is the castle of Shecola! Made only for girls!" The guard snapped back. "Well screw you!" Mike yelled back as he crossed the drawbridge and stopped. "Hey! I can go around! There should be a back entrance." Mike muttered as he slowly walked along the south wall. Once he was sure he was out of sight, he began to run. "Haha! Suckers!" Mike laughed. He finally reached a turning point after running for about 20 seconds. "Wow! Big castle!" Mike said as he took off along the northern wall. After about another 25 seconds of running, he came to the top right corner of the castle. Out of breath and hungrier then ever, Mike saw a set of stairs about 100 feet to the west of him. "Yes! An entrance!" Mike yelled as he ran down the corridor and down the stairs. Inside, there was an old lady, a bed and a table with a crystal ball on it. "Weird!" Mike said as he walked in farther. "Oh, Mike! What brings you here?" She asked. "Looking for food! They won't let me in Shecola!" Mike said. "Well, duh! It's called Shecola! For girls" "So I've heard" "Well, if you need food, I'll turn you into a girl again" the lady said. "What the hell are you talking about?" Mike asked her like he'd lost his mind. "What ya' mean?" She replied. "Ugh, 3 problems with that." Mike told her. "What?" "Hair, face, and between the legs!" Mike snapped. "Well, my ball can fix that" She told him as she sat down behind the ball. "Sit!" She said and pointed to the chair. "Fine, whatever" Mike said as he sat down. "Ok, now then... hey, you have a spell on you!" She screamed. "Really?" Mike asked, curious. "You have a forgetness spell on you! Everything that happened n the past year is gone!" She yelled. "...crazy" Mike said. "I'll fix you up" She said and began to chant. The ball began to glow and the room got dark. It began to flash like lightning and Mike, completely awestruck, never knew what was about to hit him. A rather large lightning bolt shot out and hit Mike in the top of the head! The bolt engulfed Mike in an electrical field. "What... the... hell is... this?" Mike asked between painful shocks. "Your ok!" the lady told him as he fell unconscious for the third time in 2 days. Back on a spaceship, Zoda was watching the whole thing, as well as everything else that had happened, on his T.V. "Damn her! Taking off my spell. I'll kill her! I swear it!" "Mica, watching from a cage behind him, couldn't help but let out a small "Yes" at the sight.


	9. Rememberance

Deja Vu

I don't own Startropics

Chapter 9: Remembrance

After about 2 hours, Mike awoke in a small bed in an underground house. "Where am I?" Mike asked, figuring he wouldn't get an answer. He was wrong. "Your in my house!" The lady shouted at him. "Ow, not so loud." Mike said, looking over to see the old lady. "What am I doing here? Behind Shecola? On Miracola Island?" Mike asked. "Well, your memory was wiped out" she said. "Oh yea, I remember now. I lost my memory when... gasp Zoda came and took Mica!" Mike yelled. "Well, are you going to need a new weapon?" she asked him. "Yea, I'm going to need my Shooting Star, again" Mike said, shamefully. "Ok, hold on" she said as she chanted and turned Mike into a girl. "Ok, thanks" Mike said as he ran to Shecola, again. He got by the guard and got another Shooting Star Mace from the beautiful Gasp, cough, choke queen of Shecola. Mike left the building and noticed a familiar spaceship above the castle and the old lady dead in a pile of her own blood. "Zoda! Give me back Mica!" Mike yelled up to the ship. Zoda stuck his head out of a window and laughed. "Come and get her, Michelle!" "Mike became madder then ever as he jumped onto the conveyor belt and entered the spaceship.


	10. Spaceship Nightmares

Deja Vu

I don't own Startropics

Chapter 10: Spaceship Nightmares

"Darn! Where is he?" Mike yelled as he went down corridor after corridor of the seemingly endless spaceship. "Heh heh! Come on Michel Jones! My spaceship isn't _that_ big" Zoda laughed while watching Mike wander through his vehicle. Soon, Mike came to a big room and inside was 3 of his little green alien 'pals'. "Hey buddies! Did ya miss me?" Mike asked them as he entered the room with his Shooting Star Mace ready. "Human! Your back? We'll kill you this time!" The leader shouted as he and his little comrades took aim at Mike with there blasters. "Come on then!" Mike said, pulling out his ready Shooting Star. The leader shot 5 shots at Mike, and the 2 others followed his lead. Mike, however, dodged the blasts no problem and struck the leader with the SS 3 times. "Come on! You guys can do better then that!" Mike teased as one of the others shot 5 more blasts at Mike. Mike took the opportunity of the simple one-man shooting and struck the leader 2 more times. The leader screamed and blew up. At the sight of the fallen leader, the aliens started shooting like crazy. Mike, as quick and nimble as he was, used the ol' jump and shoot method he'd preformed several times in the past. This method was as complex as it got. Warning, if you have a weak mind, please skip to the double ()and continue reading from there. Mike's little plan, the jump-shoot method, consisted of Mike jumping when shot at, then shot at them once. Repeat. After 10 jump-strikes, the aliens were defeated. "Sorry fellows, but my girlfriend is more important then our 'friendship'" Mike laughed as he walked on. "Oh Mike!" Mica said quietly in the confides of her cage. "You shut up! I'm going to do what I want with you! And no little boy is going to stop me!" Zoda shouted at her. "Well, when Mike gets here, he's gonna kick your scrawny little ass!" Mica snapped back. "Now, princess! Is such language necessary?" Zoda asked nicely, like he was her friend. "When I'm around you, yes!" Mica screamed. Zoda was frustrated by Mica's attitude and backhanded her to the other side of the cage, knocking her unconscious. "Stupid little girl" Zoda turned and started to watch the screens again. He began to laugh when he saw the sight.

"Die!" mike cried as he struck the jet-pack jumper again. "Haha! That little puney thing can't harm me!" JPJ told him as he shot another bullet at Mike. "Maybe not now, but if I hit you enough, you will soon die! Everything will!" Mike screamed as he launched 4 more blasts at the JPJ, all connecting, but he just brushed them off. "Fool! I can't be killed with such a little weapon! Your too weak!" he yelled as he launched another blast at the tiring Mike. Mike, again dodged the blast, but jumped 2 tiles to his west and began to think about his situation. "Darn, how can I kill him! I'm so weak and whatever I throw at him doesn't hurt him! What to do... wait! My potion! I'll heal and get stronger!" Mike yelled in his head as he pulled out the small glass bottle. "What's that, human?" JPJ asked Mike, preparing his blaster. "Your death!" Mike yelled as he drank the potion all in one gulp. Mike began to feel a small serge of energy in him. He felt stronger and more powerful. "So, what was that stupid thing?" JPJ asked. "A potion!" "Gerr, you little pest!" JPJ yelled, launching another round of shoots at Mike. Mike, now with even more strength, easily dodged the already easy-to-dodge shots. Mike got to the jumper and launched 3 shots at him. The shots hit the JPJ, damaging his armor and one of which actually hitting the jumper. "ARG! How the hell did you hit me?" JPJ screamed. "I'm stronger! What do you think the potion did?" Mike grinned, shooting him again. "Pest! I'll kill you!" JPJ yelled, shooting at Mike again. "Nope!" Mike jumped to the side and struck the JPJ again, and again, and again. Finally, after another 16 strikes, JPJ shot his last and perished in a fiery explosion. "Told ya!" Mike said to the air. Mike went through the north door and up the stairs to the second floor of the spaceship. The aliens got smart then. They realized that Mike was a bit more trouble then originally thought. They began to attack Mike in packs of 5 or 6. However, because of Mike's motivation to save Mica, they were no match for him. "When will these stupid henchmen learn?" Mike said to himself as he took out the 3rd set of 5 aliens. Mike came to the room with the Vitamin X and picked it up, giving him the strength he once loved(and still does). He felt a super urge to kill the evil ones that continued to waste his time. Even the Golden Jet Pack Jumper was no match, as Mike completely annulated it in no time flat. Room after room after room, Mike continued to kill the aliens and make his way through, screaming, "You little freaks get outta my way or die!" Finally, the aliens were limited to just 5, but only 3 came after him in the room with the electric energy field. "Well, I love this! An energy shield I, but not you, can't blast through. And 3 more of my buddies. This will be fun!" mike grinned as he dodged the electricity and shot the alliens down, all in a matter of minutes. Still with no damage.

"Well, we need to rise him! Now!" Green alien 1 told GA 2. "Yes, let's do it now! It's the only way we'll be able to save ourselves!" GA 2 replied as he hit the large switch on the end of the room. Suddenly, out came half the wall on the end and a large _red_ robot came out. "Welcome! Osterid Plus!" GA 1 and 2 said. The beast roared and began to jump, ready to kill. GA 1 shot and destroyed the button that got rid of the east half of the platform. "Now, that scum will die!" GA 1 said. "Yes, he will" GA 2 agreed.

"Well, time to get off this level" Mike said as he ran through the room to a long, skinny room that once held ol' Osterid. "Sense Osterid's dead, I'll not have to fight" Mike said as he walked through he door. Once in, Mike's jaw dropped. He saw 2 green aliens pushing a button and making 2 platforms appear. "Fools!" Mike yelled at the aliens. They turned around and shouted, "Not us who's gonna die!" Mike shot the bottom, GA 2, with his Shooting Star Mace twice before they emptied through the northern door. "Shoot" Mike spat out as he turned, and for the first time, saw Osterid Plus. "Uhh... I mean Shit!" Mike cursed as the giant beast began to shoot at Mike.

The battle to follow was a long, painful and aggravating one. Mike jumped over the blasts from the red Osterid, which seemed to fire faster then the last one. "Where did you come from? Did those aliens build another one?" Mike asked it, but the only response he got was a roar and a pea-sized shot in his shoulder. "Ow, that was more painful then I thought!" Mike screamed. "Die!" Osterid suddenly yelled and shot a large blast at Mike. "It talks?" Mike thought with such shock that he jumped only at the last second, narrowly dodging the blast that would have vaporized Mike. It hit the back wall and blew a whole in it, opening the already ventured through parts of the spaceship. "Thanks, more space" Mike laughed, pulling out his Shooting Star mace and beginning to shoot the robot. Mike was able to hit it enough to send it back, but it took more strikes to do so. Mike got it behind the button to drop the end of the walkway, only to jump on it and it do nothing. "Oh crap!" Mike cursed as he jumped on the button over and over. "This darn thing won't work!" Mike was so occupied by the button, that he didn't notice he'd stopped shooting Osterid and he was getting ready to squish Mike to a pancake. It roared and jumped. Mike turned around and saw Osterid in the air, coming down. "Oh Shit!" mike yelled as he rolled very fast across the foot long walkway, barely staying on. "Close! But I will kill you, anyway!" Osterid screamed in it's evil, mechanical voice. "I can't knock him over! And he can't be killed! I had my Super Nova last time, too!" Mike screamed inside his head. The Osterid shot at him some more, but to no avail. Mike, like Osterid, was launching, but Mike was hitting Osterid, and still, no effect! Mike kept backing up, still striking Osterid, as he felt the back of his shirt get fried off. "Woah! What was that?" Mike yelled, noticing his missing shirt back. Just then, the electric field came out again and went across the area, causing the heat off of it to burn Mike, even though the blast was 100 yards away. "The electric field! That's it! I can kill Osterid with the electric field!" Mike noticed and grinned. "Foolish human! I will kill you!" Osterid said as he launched another set of attacks at Mike. Mike struck the beast some more, and hit him enough to knock him back, due to his reflexes. "That does nothing!" Osterid yelled at Mike. "No" mike grinned, noticing the electric field power up behind Osterid, it's sensor going crazy know something was there. "But this will!" Mike screamed as he struck Osterid again and knocked him into the path of the field. It came out and struck Osterid hard, zapping the beast furiously. "Pain!" Osterid screamed as he bagan to step out. "No you don't!" Mike yelled, striking Osterid again and again to keep him in the path. "I will haunt you to your death!" Osterid screamed as the field intensified to it's full power, knowing that the creature in it's way was not frying. Finally, after another minute of the beam and of Mike hitting Osterid, he blew up in an explosion that knocked Mike off hit feet. "Sucker! Play with fire, or electricity in this case, and your get burned!" Mike laughed as he stood up. The field stopped, knowing the creature was gone. Mike noticed a small thing, like an little scanner, on the floor where Osterid once was. "Hmm, what's this?" Mike pondered as he picked it up and ran out of the beams way. He put it on and turned it on. It began to scan everything in the room, telling Mike how many hearts it had, it's name, and how many hearts each of it's attacks took away. It also told Mike about himself. It said:

Mike Jones

7/25 hearts

Attacks: Shooting Star 2hearts

"Cool, this could come in handy" Mike said as he began to step out of the room, but the beam launched a full blast shot at him. "Woah! That was close" Mike said. The scanner scanned it and it read:

Electric Field

100/100 Hearts

Attacks: Zap; 255 hearts;5012 hearts;7516 hearts;10025 hearts; full power100 hearts/second.

"Darn! Good thing I wasn't in that beam: Mike laughed as he walked to the door. Once through, he went up through the door the 2 green aliens went through and started heading to the stairs toward the top. "Zoda...you've kidnapped my girlfriend, tried to kill me, and killed the old lady who helped me. I will...WILL kill you this time!" Mike thought as he reached the top of the stairs. Mike ran and noticed that his upper chest was bobbling up and down. He stopped and noticed that he had breasts! "Great! I'm still a girl!" Mike cussed and went on. Once at the top, he noticed a door and the 2 green aliens. "Well, well, well. Ya'll run from me and then stop here. Stupid!" Mike snapped at them. The aliens stopped talking and looked at Mike. Mike's shirt was gone, thanks to the electric field and gravity. "You...your ar girl?" GA 1 asked mike, noticing his breasts. "For right now, yep. I'm a girl" Mike grinned as he grabbed his shooting star hit the already damaged alien. The 3 shots he launched killed GA 1 and left the weakened GA 2 in his path. "I can't believe you're a girl" GA 2 said, still stunned. "Well, as for right now I am. And now you get to die seeing a earthling boob." Mike chuckled as he launched 2 strikes at GA 2. However, being smarter then his fallen comrade, only took one of the hits. "Lucky!" Mike said as he shot 3 more failing shots at the alien. "Human! You will perish!" GA 2 screamed, shooting 5 bullets at Mike. Mike jumped and shot at the same time. He killed the alien, but hit the last bullet on his way down, injuring him. "Fight off the pain" Mike whispered as he walked toward the door. He began to pound on it, but he was so weak, he was down to his yo-yo. The little toy was doing nothing to the solid, 1" thick steel door. "Open...you...little...door..." Mike fussed through gritted teath as he continued to strike it. Nothing happened. "Darn! How will I get by?" Mike pondered, catching his breath. Suddenly, Mike breast went back to normal size and he looked like a boy again. "Ah, the spell is gone!" Mike noticed, still pondering.

Back behind the door, was Zoda and Mica. "Haha! He can't get through. But he's too close, I must finish Mica." Zoda thought, looking over to Mica. "Come on! Mike! Come through!" Mica yelled, knowing her boyfriend couldn't hear her. "Well, princess, time to finally take care of you" Zoda grinned, grabbing a small ray gun. "What are you going to do with that gun...?" Mica asked him. "It's a power gun. I hit you, I get your powers, you die. Simple, eh?" Zoda said, looking through the sight and aiming the gun. "Hey! Zoda!" A voice came from behind the door. "How did you speak to me from behind that door?" Zoda asked. "It's called, a whole in the door" Mike pointed out. "How! How is there a whole in my door?" Zoda asked, lowering the gun from Mica. "I put it there" Mike grinned, knowing he was getting Zoda aggravated. "That's an expensive door!" Zoda snapped at Mike, enraged. "Well, don't ya wanna kill me for it?" Mike asked, trying to get Zoda to open the door. "You bet!" Zoda, unaware of Mike's plan, opened the door. Mike ran in and began to launch his Shooting Star Mace rapidly at Zoda. Zoda, however, didn't see it coming and took 5 hits in his legs before catching on. "You little brat! Prepare to die!" "Release Mica and I might let you go!" "You won't be able to get away! She's mine!" Zoda yelled, charging toward Mike. "No! She's mine!" Mike said as he swung back his Shooting Star Mace and charged toward Zoda. "I'll kill you!" Zoda yelled. "This will be a fight to the death! But not for me!" Mike snapped back. The final battle had began!


	11. FINAL BATTLE!

Deja Vu

I don't own Startropics

Chapter 11: FINAL BATTLE!

"This is it!" Mike screamed at Zoda as he launched his mace at the evil alien. "Today! You will die!" Zoda put up his strong hand to block the mace. Being armored, the mace simply ricocheted off, causing sparks to come up. Zoda began to throw punches at Mike, but Mike was swifter and jumped out of the way of them. Zoda stopped and was hunched over, Mike standing over him. Mike swung his mace, preparing to strike. However, Zoda was expecting that. "Got ya!" Zoda grinned as he struck Mike backhanded across the room and into the back wall. "Mike!" Mica yelled. "Mike stood up and noticed that the scanner was working. It read:

Mike Jones

21/25 hearts

Attacks: Shooting Star Mace: 2 hearts

Zoda Argonus

740/750 hearts

Attacks: Ray gun: 5

"Darn you! Zoda!" Mike groaned, getting up. "Haha! Weak human! You can't defeat me!" Zoda laughed, grabbing his ray gun. Mike looked up to see the barrel pointed at him and laughed, a plan ready. "Go ahead...you son of a gun...go ahead" Mike grinned as he stood up, tightly gripping his Shooting Star. "Now Mike Jones! Die!" Zoda shot his blast. The hum of the blast wasn't loud enough to drown out Mica's screams of terror and fear. Mike grinned and laughed. "You fool!" Zoda never saw what came next. The blast, launching fast at Mike, suddenly came back at him, striking him in the torso and taking out a big chip of his armor. "What in the hell?" Zoda asked, looking at the hole in his chest armor. "Did you forget I play baseball?" Mike grinned, charging for Zoda. Zoda wasn't able to get out his next sentence before Mike was over him. Mike let all hell lose on Zoda, launching shot after shot into Zoda's weakened and vulnerable chest. "You...Kryichi!" Zoda said, his alien language untranslatable, even by the high-tech scanner. Mike ignored the cursing and continued to strike Zoda. Zoda, finally having enough, quickly grabbed his blaster and shot Mike directly in the leg, slicing right through it. "Ah! Crap! You son...!" Mike screamed, falling to his knees. "I'm sick and tired of you! Die!" Zoda said, punching Mike repeatedly in the stomach. Mike, already losing a lot of blood from his injured leg, began to cough it up. Zoda punched Mike a bit more, then kicked him into the east wall. Mike heard a crack as he hit the well, and knew his back was broken. "Mike! Get up! Please!" Mica shrieked in terror. Mike, extremely dizzy, stood up and grabbed the wall to steady himself. Once his balance was back and his vision back, Mike began to go strike Zoda again. Zoda, ready to end this, shot 3 blasts at the pounded Mike. Mike, still with enough reflex to attack, hit the 3 blasts back to Zoda. "I'm not gonna fall for that one again!" Zoda said, preparing to knock the blasts back. However, the blasts had a little extra in them. They each had a Shooting Star Mace blast in them! The blasts smashed together into a big blast as it headed back for Zoda. The blast reached him, and Zoda struck it, But it didn't go back. It went through Zoda's arm! The Shooting Star blasts made it to strong to reflect. "Ah! What in the world?" Zoda screamed, grabbing his arm. "It's called, 'you can't hit'"Mike teased. Grabbing his mace again, he shot Zoda 5 more times, knocking him to 35 hearts. "Enough!" Zoda yelled, grabbing his power gun. "You try it again!" Mike said, hitting Zoda with another Star blast. Zoda turned the barrel to Mica, and shot. She began to scream and glow, losing her power. "You Bastard!" Mike screamed as he charged to Zoda and began to strike him over and over. It didn't even faze him. Mica soon fell to the ground and Zoda began to glow a bright green, like he was engulfed in power. The scanner bagan going crazy.

Zoda

1235/1235 hearts

Attacks: Ray gun:5, Finger blast:15

Mica Argos

0/15 hearts DEAD

Attacks: Shilvera blast:2

When Mike saw what the 2nd one said about mica, he snapped. "You killed her!" Mike yelled at Zoda. "And took her power!" Zoda grinned, pointing at Mike. A small beam started to glow on the tip and shot out at Mike. Mike jumped out of the way, and the beam went through the wall. "You killed Mica!" Mike screamed again. "Yep, now you'll never talk to your little friend again!" Zoda said. Mike, already snapped, went insane. "Friend? Friend? She was my girlfriend you sorry asshole! I loved her! And you killed her!" Zoda stopped laughing and looked at Mike. "She was your girlfriend! Ha! Now I'm really glad I killed her!" Mike, at that comment, had enough. He, Zoda, or even I know what happened then, but Mike grabbed his mace and began to glow. Mike rose into the air a bit, and his shooting star began to shine a bright white. Then, it began to flash like lightning and transformed into the Super Nova! Only, this super nova wasn't silver, but blue. "What in the world?" Zoda asked Mike when he landed. "I hate you! You killed Mica! Now I'm going to make sure you rot in hell!" Mike screamed, swinging the mace at Zoda. Out of the mace came a large blue electric ball, striking Zoda so hard that he was put flat on his behind. "How'd you do that?" Zoda asked, knowing he had ultimate power. "With something you'll never have. Love. Mica loves me, and she put her soul in my Shooting Star. Now, I'm going to kill you!" Mike screamed, charging for Zoda and striking him in the chest, causing him to smash through the floor to the 2nd floor of the spaceship. However, he fell into the room with the electric field. Mike jumped down the hole and landed on his feet, ready to strike again. "You little pest! I can't be killed! I'm the ultimate..." Zoda couldn't finish because Mike has struck him in the head, causing his to shut up. "I will kill you!" Mike growled at him. The scanner was about to beep to death at the power.

Zoda

1000/1235

Attacks: Ray Gun:5, Finger blast:15

Mike

40/40

Attacks: Super Nova:50

"I won't be killed be a mortal like you!" Zoda snapped, launching a blast at Mike. The blast zipped to Mike, but Mike hit it back. Zoda took the hit, and Mike began to let him have it. Hit after hit he delivered, all knocking Zoda back and injuring him. "That's it! I'll take your power, too!" Zoda help up his hand, and his gun flew to him. Once aimed at Mike, he shot. It had no effect because Mike simply jumped out of the way. Zoda stood there, shooting shot after shot, but nothing ever hit. "You can't hit me!" Mike yelled, launching another small round at Zoda. Zoda, now down to 500 hearts, was ticked off. "That's it! I'm done with you!" Zoda said, charging up to Mike and punching him to the far end of the room. A place Mike knew all too well. Zoda looked over to the wall and saw the beam charging, about to blast out full blast. "Well, Mike, it's been fun. But your done!" Zoda said as the beam shot out at Mike. Mike prepared to move, but Zoda grabbed his gun, expecting that. "No!" Zoda yelled, shooting another blast at Mike.

The events that followed could only be described in one word, Luck. The beam from the electric field shot out toward Mike as Zoda shot the beam at him. Mike knew he couldn't get away, and closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable. But, after 20 seconds of nothing, he opened his eyes and saw Zoda, being shocked by the field. The beam from the gun and the electric field combined, and went back to Zoda. "This is bull!" Zoda said, gasping. Mike noticed he had a chance and began to shoot his Nova at Zoda. "I...will...haunt...you" Zoda said between shocks and hits. Mike, however, wasn't caring. He began to shoot as fast as he could. Finally, Zoda fell to the ground, motionless. "Finally. It's over. At last." Mike whispered. He walked over to Zoda and kicked him over to make sure he was dead. Once he stopped rolling, Mike picked up his gun and began to run upstairs. Once in the top room again, he shot the gun at Mica. The power in the gun from the electricity field was enough to bring Mica back. Once Mike saw Mica move a bit, he smiled, then blacked out.

Mike awoke in a small bed in an underground cot. "Where am I?" Mike asked. He looked around and saw he was in the teller's underground home. "Finally, I'm off the spaceship. But, where's Mica?" Mike pondered, standing up. He grabbed his weapon, noticing it was a Shooting Star again and went outside. He went around the castle and saw Mica, arguing with the guard. "I need food! My boyfriend needs energy! He's dying!" Mica screamed. "I'm sorry, I can't help you" She told her. "I'm fine Mica, not big deal" Mike said suddenly. Mica turned at saw Mike. She smiled and ran up to him, knocking him to the ground. She began to kiss him over and over. After 3 kisses, she sat down and smiled. "I'm glad your ok" she told him. "Same to you" Mike grinned. "Well, ready to go home?" Mica asked him. "Yeah, let's go" Mike grabbed Mica's hand and they walked to Sub-C. Once started and running, they set a course to Coralcola. "Thanks for rescuing me" Mica said. "Well, couldn't leave my beautiful girlfriend behind, could I?" Mike smiled. Mica giggled and smiled. The two of them talked all the way back to Coralcola. The ride seemed like it was all to short to Mica. But after what Mike had went through, it seemed a week long. However, he had Mica back, and he wasn't gonna complain about that.


	12. Return Again

Deja Vu

I don't own Startropics

Chapter 12: Return Again

After about an hour, they returned to Coralcola and got out of Sub-C. Hand in hand they walked back to Coralcola. Once they were spotted, a cheer broke out. "Mike! You've done it again" Hapo said, giving him some fish. "Thanks!" Mike said, biting into the fish. "So, what do you think our next adventure will hold?" Mica asked, smiling. Mike looked over to herm put his arm around her shoulder and smiled. "I've had enough for a while. I'm going to stick to fishing" Mica smiled, and gave him a little kiss. They sat down in the hut of Hapo and smiled at one another, happy to be able to hold each other again. Zoda was dead. Mica was safe. And Mike was happy. "Well, this was a nice way to start my vacation. Again" Mica, looking at Mike, couldn't help but laugh. Mike joined and that was that. The battle was over. And Zoda was finally dead. The world was at peace and Mike and Mica were able to be together at last, under the Southern Cross. "May the stars be with you, Mike and Mica. May the stars be with you." Bana told them one night, while Mike and Mica were on the beach under the stars. They turned around and smiled to her. "May the stars be with you to, Bana" Mica told her. And she left, leaving Mike and Mica with nothing but the Southern Cross and the 'swish' of the waves. After a little while, they went to bed. Mica and Mike gave each other a kiss and Mica went to Bana's hut as Mike went to Dr. Jones house. However, he couldn't help but think he'd missed something. He shrugged it off and went to sleep, happy and carefree.

Back in the spaceship, all noise was gone. Only one thing moved. "Mike, I will kill you. I swear to it" A large hand slammed down on the floor. A hand with armor on it and curved fingers from holding a ray gun. A hand we all know too well. "So help me...I will kill you! And I will have Mica's power. No one will stop me. Especially not you!"

THE END...?


End file.
